herofandomcom-20200223-history
Omega-Xis
Omega-Xis, (Warrock '''in Japan), nicknamed '''Mega (Rock in Japan), is the secondary protagonist in the Mega Man Star Force series. Prior to meeting Geo Stelar he had fled from Planet FM after stealing the Andromeda Key, and for a time inhabited Geo's Transer. Currently he exists as Geo's Wizard in his Hunter-VG. He was voiced by Kyle Hebert in the English version and voiced by Kentaro Ito in the Japanese version in the anime. History Mega Man Star Force Omega-Xis appeared while Geo was looking at the stars at Vista Point. Then Omega-Xis, or "Mega," introduced himself, after Geo stopped gawking at the "Milky Way" EM roads. Omega-Xis seemed to know Geo's name, and that got Geo interested. Before Geo could ask any questions, however, a train (that Geo dubs "not supposed to move") starts to move. Omega-Xis explains that EM viruses came from the Planet FM, his former home planet, and are trying to get him. He then teaches Geo how to defeat the EM viruses. Omega-Xis decided to stick around Geo, due to Geo catching his interest because he "did better than he expected." Geo refused, mainly because he didn't want to fight the EM viruses again, but Omega-Xis uses info on his father as blackmail to freeload on his Transer. Omega-Xis influenced Geo, and Geo influenced him, which caused the two to learn the value of friendship and courage to stand up to the FM-ians. However, after the incident with Gemini Spark, Geo returned to his depressed attitude before he met Omega-Xis. Omega-Xis got sick of it and left to fight the revived FM-ians, with help from Harp Note, although he lost and the Andromeda Key was taken away from him. He and Geo reunited, and Geo returned to his old self, now willing to make BrotherBands once more. They both went to space, with Aaron Boreal's help, and defeated the FM-ians once more. Omega-Xis then tells Geo the truth about what happened at his father's space station. The two, after defeating the FM-ians, went on to face the FM king, Cepheus. It is revealed there that Omega-Xis is actually an AM-ian, and he knew it all along. Cepheus sends Andromeda after the duo, who, after an exhausting fight, defeat it. However, Geo suffers too much damage because of the fight and the EM Wave radiation from the FM king, and Andromeda reawakened. However, Andromeda goes berserk, and thanks to the BrotherBand Geo held with his friends, defeated it once and for all. After the fight, it was revealed that Gemini manipulated the king into destroying the AM planet, and that Cepheus was lonely all the time, because of others trying to take his throne. Geo felt bad for him and they became friends, and Omega-Xis forgave the king. Mega Man Star Force 2 Omega-Xis takes more of a back-seat role, due to his unfamiliarity with the Mu civilization, but he still continues to aid Geo, turning the two into Mega Man and offering help and advice as needed. The two months since the last game haven't changed his personality at all. During the events at the IFL Tower's museum, as Rogue attempted to steal all the artifacts, Omega-Xis latched on to the OOPArt with his teeth to keep it from being swallowed by a warp. When Harp Note blasted the warp device, the OOPArt fell into Omega-Xis' mouth and he inadvertently ending up swallowing it. As a result, both he and Geo were occasionally struck by intense moments of pain from the residual EM spirits of the OOPArt's tribe, attempting to reclaim their bodies and rebuild their tribe. The two held on long enough until Luna gave Geo her support, strengthening their BrotherBand and giving Mega Man enough power to control the OOPArt, allowing them to use Tribe On. Later, after Mega Man defeats Rogue and his Indie Fragment, Dark Phantom appears and rips the OOPArt out of Omega-Xis to take it to Dr. Vega. Luckily, Omega-Xis still had enough of its power to use Tribe On until the end of the game, where the OOPArt was lost to the bottom of the sea, probably never to be seen again, being buried under the entire Mu continent. Mega Man Star Force 3 A personal grudge of Omega-Xis' comes into play when Geo discovers the true identities of Jack and Ms. Tia as Dealer members. Their Wizards, Virgo and Corvus, happen to be the most dangerous criminals of Planet FM, responsible for destroying whole planets. Omega-Xis used to engage in battle with them, but was never successful. As the player engages in the extra storyline, Corvus shows up and proceeds to tease Omega-Xis, constantly calling him "Little Mega", which in effect causes Omega-Xis to take on a somewhat helpless state. Because of this, it is quite possible that Corvus was a bully to Omega-Xis, going as far as bullying him since he arrived on Planet FM. Omega-Xis also develops a rivalry with Acid when he shows him up early on during an incident at Spica Mall. He wanted to prove himself as being stronger than Acid. Acid, however, sees it more as a one-way rivalry and doesn't really respond to Omega-Xis' bolstering. Omega-Xis also gets really mad when Geo and him show up at WAZA headquarters to find the area being attacked by Omega-Xis copies, which come in bright red, yellow, green, and gray colors. He assists Geo then by swiping at them as they come near with his claws. He gets really irritated that the clones of him are not strong like he is at all, and this anger might drive his strength during this part of the game. He also gets easily jealous when Acid compliments Geo on a few instances, and also over-reacts at one point when they are invading Dealers base, and Acid wishes Geo good luck, but not Omega-Xis. At the end of the game, Omega-Xis and Kelvin Stelar work together to send Geo back home, telling him they'll return someday. Two weeks later, Geo reunited with both of them on the school's roof. Mega Man Star Force (Anime) Omega-Xis's story in the anime is not really different than the games (stealing the Andromeda Key and escaping to Earth). However, a voice seemed to have called him to Earth, later revealed to be the three AM-ians. Before landing on Earth, he fought Cygnus and lost balance, falling down on Geo by accident. Like the games, he uses info on Geo's dad as a bribe. However, he did not know he was an AM-ian until he was told by the other three AM-ians. He had broken the Andromeda Key on two occasions, the second time destroying it completely. Shooting Star Rockman Tribe In Tribe, Omega-Xis swallowed a mysterious sword known as the, "Sword of Berserker", while visiting a museum with Geo (Subaru). He and Geo are then pursued by Yeti Blizzard and Dark Phantom(Phantom Black) who caused the uproar that lead to Omega-Xis swallowing the sword. Throughout the series, Omega-Xis experiences some kind of painful convulsion that is centered around the area in which the sword is stuck, but he continues to play the tough guy and tells Geo that it isn't anything serious. Later on, Geo gets a fish bone caught in his throat before being called over to the pyramids of Egypt, and Omega-Xis compares the bone to the sword, saying that he "got what he deserved". The pain in Omega-Xis' throat is revealed to be caused by the fact that he cannot control the mysterious OOPArt, and it will continue to pain him until his body has properly fused with it. Omega-Xis never came in contact with the "Star of Shinobi" or the "Rock of Dinosaur" until the last episode, only allowing the audience a glimpse of the Saurian and Shinobi forms. Power and Abilities Below is the capabilities of Omega-Xis on his own, including several transformation he takes when appears as Mega Man's buster hand in Star Force 1 and 2. * EM Wave Change: Called Denpa-Henkan in the original version, this allows Omega-Xis to merge with Geo to become Mega Man. In the first and second games, a wave hole is required to perform the change (the Star Force equivalent of a Jack-in point); in the third game, the Trans Code is required for this to be used, and Wave Changing can be used anywhere. In the anime, Geo can perform it almost instantly anywhere with Omega-Xis. This also allows Omega-Xis to use his full strength. This is a skill all FM-ians have, although Omega-Xis is actually an AM-ian. * Wave Conversion: Unique to AM-ians, Omega-Xis can convert any humans, besides a compatible human, into living EM-Waves. Omega-Xis used this ability on Kelvin (Geo's father) and everyone else on Kelvin's crew to extend their lifeline and allow them to escape the FM-ians. It is unknown if this extends to only humans. * Anti-Hypnosis: Like any EM Being in the series, Omega-Xis is immune to hypnosis and can only be fully be taken over by the compatible AM/FM-ian. * Beast Swing (ビーストスイング, also known as Beast Slap): In the third game, the Hunter VG allows for Geo to materialize Omega-Xis as his Wizard, and through the course of the game, the player can engage in mini-games where Omega-Xis is materialized and can attack the numerous opponents approaching Mega Man from all sides. In-battle, this also is a Battle Card, where Omega-Xis temporarily takes Mega Man's place while executing the attack, a 2x3 panel sized swing. Another card, Area Eater from Mega Man Star Force 2, gained a new version named Double Eater (ダブルイーター) that has Omega-Xis swing his claw to temporarily "clear" the area, resulting in a smaller battlefield. Unlike Mega Man Battle Network's Area Steal and Panel Grab, there are many variations of this card's effect, all that "eat" a different area. Beast Swings are normally the cards gained from Counters in the third game, and the player can sacrifice non-elemental, non-dimming cards to turn them into an Area Eater card. Transformation Abilities * Mega Buster: The Buster is the standard weapon in almost all Mega Man games, and Star Force is no exception. Omega-Xis (as Mega Man) can either shoot the buster rapidly, or charge the buster to deal out 10 times the amount of an uncharged shot. The Mega Buster's ability changes depending on the weapon equipped to Omega-Xis. In the anime, Omega-Xis can "bite" on to other things with the Mega Buster, such as a package, Gemini Spark's sword, and a mysterious sword in the Star Force Tribe anime, although most of the time it was not in Omega-Xis's favor. In the third game, the Buster is altered to look more like the standard Buster found on previous incarnations of Mega Man. Like most Mega Man games, the Buster can be upgraded, and can even be given special status effects (like trapping the opponent in a bubble or always getting a Battle Card after battles). This time around, the Mega Buster's stats and properties are determined by the equipped weapon instead of power-ups. * Predation: Anime only. This is when Omega-Xis "consumes" the Battle Card and slots it into Geo's Transer, and takes about a 5 second span, which skilled enemies usually can use to counter Mega Man before he performs the Predation. The Star Carrier, however, removed this weakness. Gallery Images GeoStelarOmega-Xis.jpg|Geo and Omega-Xis. Mmsf.jpg|Geo & Omega-Xis prepare to EM wave change. 935703_20070413_screen033.jpg|Star Force Mega Man traveling on the Wave Road. Ryusei-city.jpg|Geo and Omega-Xis going shopping. 7465.png|Omega-Xis' game render. MMSFOX1.png|Omega-Xis in game appearance. MMSFOX.png|Omega-Xis' game icon. DEQp44iUAAAzO7m.jpg|Omega-Xis in the anime. Normal_concept_warrock.jpg|Concept art of Omega-Xis. Videos Mega Man StarForce Dragon. Part 1 Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis, Megaman starforce omega-xis momment Trivia * It is shown in the anime that Omega-Xis likes to go on "little rides" by possessing a lawn mower. However, it had gotten him into trouble twice. He broke Geo's EM-Wave Telescope by accident when it was first shown in a flashback (and had to compensate for it by entering a dog show to quell Geo's rage), and the second time he went for a ride, he was flattened by a construction truck. Navigation Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Last of Kind Category:Energy Beings Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Honorable Category:Strategists Category:Aliens Category:Comic Relief Category:Archenemy Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Vigilante Category:Voice of Reason Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Loyal Category:Elementals Category:Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Magic Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Animal Kindness Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Berserkers Category:Selfless Category:Heroic Liars Category:Summoners Category:Lawful Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Rivals Category:Envious Category:Superheroes Category:Inconclusive